Warlock
Ian Alexander, '''also known as '''Warlock, is an enhanced individual, super villain, practitioner of Rune Magic, and the proprietor of the Alexander Foundation. Warlock rates a 6 on the Meier Threat Assessment Scale. Origin Early Life and Cyrus Costello Ian Alexander was a trust fund baby, being born into the wealthy Hampton's Alexander family. His family's wealth was built on the back of the early American industrial complex. As a young child, Ian did not interact much with his parents. His father, Malcolm, was ingrained in Alexander Industries as its CEO, and his mother, Bea, was always finding her next sexual partner. Ian was raised by the family butler, Cyrus Costello. Ian discovered in his teenage years that his caretaker was not a mere butler. Cyrus' true job came for him at the Alexander estate, putting Ian into harm's way. It was here that Ian discovered that Cyrus was a master of Rune Magic, and a member of the Gatekeepers, an ancient organization that safeguards reality from interplanar incursions. Cyrus had been sent by the Seer, the leader of this organization, to watch over Ian, as he was destined to become the next Seer. Cyrus and Ian traveled from a ruined Alexander estate to meet with the Seer. Ian and Cyrus were presumed dead in a catastrophic fire. The First Circle Ian trained under Costello's supervision for many years. He was naturally gifted at pulling on the threads of reality and manipulating the cosmic forces around him. He worked his way in the Gatekeepers until he was admitted into the First Circle, the leadership of the organization. As a member of the First Circle, Ian was no longer a foot soldier in the effort to protect the planar barriers; Ian was able to assess firsthand the incursions, and lead teams of Gatekeepers to stop and contain them. The Alexander Foundation After being given a prophecy by the Oracle of Delphi, Ian learned that his father's time was short, and that Alexander Industries was headed on the road to ruin. He consulted with Cyrus, who reminded him that Earthly wealth means nothing to a Seer, and that he should allow whatever should happen to happen. Ian, still holding on to his family name and legacy, disregards Cyrus' advice, and allows himself to reemerge in the public eye. Ian reunited with his family, and after extensive testing to ensure he was who he said he was, was brought back into the family fold. The Gatekeepers, however, began to question Ian's prospects as the Seer. The Seer himself looked inward, and noticed that the threads of fate had changed, that another would assume the mantle after he passed. Ian's father passed away from heart complications a few months after Ian's return. His mother assumed control of Alexander Industries, but eventually handed the company over to Ian's brother, Thomas. Thomas ran the company into the ground, losing millions on poor investments. The board eventually voted Thomas out, and the company was eventually renamed under their new CEO. Utilizing the family fortune, Ian elected to begin a non-profit dedicated to preserving historical landmarks and artifacts, thus founding the Alexander Foundation. Having been pushed out of the First Circle and the Gatekeepers, Ian used the Alexander Foundation to get his hands on ancient relics teeming with Rune Magic.